


Prepare The Brush For Me

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hidden Talents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Porthos discovers Athos has a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare The Brush For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an exchange on [Tumblr](http://themisanthropiclycanthrope.tumblr.com/post/119619538319/donnaimmaculata-themisanthropiclycanthrope). Accordingly, I lay all blame at the feet of [Donna_Immaculata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata).

“I didn’t know you could draw.”

Athos froze, recognising with horror the thing Porthos had open on his lap.

“Where did you get that?”

Porthos blithely ignored him, turned another page of the sketchbook, completely absorbed. “You’re really good.”

He sounded impressed, but Athos only felt embarrassment as Porthos flicked past sketches of Aramis, Constance, even Treville. “That’s private.” He had never intended for anyone else to ever see them, didn’t think them worthy of sharing with even his closest friends, but something stopped him snatching the book away even though he itched to do so.

Porthos reached the latest sketch in the book, a quick study of d’Artagnan. It, like all the others, had been drawn from memory, the act a means of focusing his mind at those times it felt ready to abandon him. The crease of a frown formed between Porthos’s brows and he finally looked up. Athos tried not to cringe.

“You haven’t drawn me.” It wasn’t so much an accusation as an enquiry.

Athos shook his head, the motion jerky, and watched as something that might be hurt crept into Porthos’s eyes. “I…” He faltered. How could he explain that the very thought of attempting to capture Porthos’s likeness had been impossible to entertain, that having his hand recreate the lines and angles of his body seemed so intimate as to be almost an intrusion. “I did not think I could do you justice.”

“You’re kiddin’.” Porthos huffed an incredulous laugh. His frown disappeared as he recognised the sincerity of Athos’s confession, but he shook his head in disagreement, gestured to the filled pages. “These are incredible.”

Athos could think of no suitable response. He had never considered himself even remotely talented; it was just a hobby, a distraction. Porthos, however, appeared to think differently, something akin to awe in his gaze.

Turning to a blank page, Porthos held the sketchbook out to Athos. “Do me.” The innocence of his wide-eyed plea would have fooled no one. “Please.”

Athos swallowed, hard, and prayed that the fire that suddenly flared in his veins was undetectable, feared it wasn’t. Somehow, he found his voice, a gruff edge to its usual timbre.

“Very well.”

He took the proffered book and was granted a moment’s reprieve as he went to find a selection of pencils and other materials, but his slowly returning dignity fled once again when he turned around only to be greeted by the sight of Porthos pulling his shirt over his head. It was an effort, but he dragged his gaze up from Porthos’s bare chest to his face.

“What are you doing?”

“If you’re gonna do it,” Porthos declared, “you gotta do it properly.”

Athos gripped his pencil a little tighter, willed his hand to stop shaking, tried to ignore the way Porthos was smiling at him and concentrate on the art. Something told him it would prove an impossible task, but he didn’t much mind.

This was one sketch he would ensure remained private.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Spandau Ballet's 'Paint Me Down'.
> 
> Want to know what happens when Aramis finds the sketch? Find out [here](http://themisanthropiclycanthrope.tumblr.com/post/120544891114/remember-when-athos-sketched-porthos)!


End file.
